The objectives of this study are the identification of the level of tenant consciousness and the factors that contribute to or inhibit the formation of this consciousness in both representative and extreme tenant populations. To do this a tenant consciousness scale will be constructed. This scale will then be incorporated into a survey instrument along with significant variables which are hypothesized to affect the level of tenant consciousness. The survey instrument will then be administered by telephone to a randomly selected tenant population in Los Angeles County, for generalizability and the City of Santa Monica, the scene of high levels of tenant activism, for an extreme case. The scale and the variables, initially from the literature, will be grounded in the experience of specially selected groups of tenant activists, organizers and tenants. The activists and organizers will be selected for their representativeness. The tenants will be selected for their apparent level of tenant consciousness. The selections will be made with the assistance of tenant organizations.